


Roxy Parr

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Winx Club crossovers [3]
Category: The Incredibles (2004), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: What if before Morgana was defeated by the Wizards of the Black Circle when she first fought them she intrusted Roxy to the Parrs instead of her husband. Before the Winx met Roxy she went back to Gardena. Now when the supers band has been lifted and Trix attack Outer Municiberg. Roxy will need the help of her family, friends, and the family friend. Takes place after Incredibles 2 and Season 7 of Winx Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dash's P.O.V**

I was in Dad's Incredimobile after some hero work when we all saw a blast of ice. 

"That wasn't Lucius." Violet said. I nodded. It wasn't him.

"Witches." I heard mom mumble.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"Don't know. Morgana and Roxy haven't been here for years." Dad said.

"What about Roxy dad?" Violet asked.

"Who is Roxy?" I asked.

"No time to explain Dash." Violet said. We got ready to fight them.

"Whats with the witches Bob?" Lucius asked. Dad told the same thing to Lucius that he told us. 

"Wolf Talon." I heard a girl shout. 

"Roxy transformed." Violet said. Mom and Dad nodded. 

**~After the battle and introductions because I'm Lazy~**

"I noticed you transformed." Violet pointed out. Roxy nodded.

"Let's head home." Dad said. The drive was short.

"I heard the band was lifted." Roxy said.

"Thanks to your mom." Dad said.

"You went against the law?" Roxy asked. Mom nodded.

"Hey, where is Jack-Jack?" I asked. Dad went to the cookie jar.

"Num-num cookie." Dad said. Jack-Jack appeared behind Aisha and she jumped. She just smiled.

"I'm not going to get used to that." Lucius said. 

"Yes, you will." I said. Lucius just said. Roxy smiled. We got to know each other. Jack-Jack turned to fire and the Winx, Roxy, and Specialists jumped expect for Bloom and Daphne. Bloom made a small fire in her hand. She just laughed at their reactions. We all joined in. Today was interesting. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxy's P.OV**

We talked for a little more. I noticed Violet heading out.

"Be back by 11!" Mom called.

"Yes, mom." Violet called back.

"Where is she going?" I asked. 

"A date." Dad said.

"I want to meet this boy." I said.

"He's fine." Mom said. I sighed and nodded. I noticed Dash running around. I headed outside. Jack-Jack was attacking a raccoon. 

"Woah. Jack-Jack." I said. Taking him off the raccoon. I went over to the raccoon and started to calm him down. 

"Its ok now." I said and he left. I took Jack-Jack back inside.

"This one was attacking a raccoon." I said. I handed him to mom.

**~A while later~**

"There is trouble." Mom said. We nodded and we headed off. This is not good. I gasped.

"Oh no." I said. When I saw Violet and Tony getting attacked. I noticed the Trix is was not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet's P.O.V**

We were getting attacked by the Trix. I couldn't use my powers because Tony was around. We backed off slowly. We about to get hit when Roxy when in front of us.

"Roxy!" I shouted. She was then surrounded in a green glow. When I looked at her. She looked different.

"Roxy! You gained your enchantix." Bloom said.

"Tiger bite!" Roxy shouted. They fought the Trix and sent them off. 

**~Later~**

"Your very beautiful Roxy." I said. She smiled

"Thanks sis." She said. It was late so we headed to bed.

**~The next morning~**  

"Don't use your powers at school!" I shouted at Dash. Dash sighed but nodded. We went to school. It was very boring as always. I'm glad Roxy is home though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I am very tired.


End file.
